Freaks
by onyaekei-nah
Summary: I could hear my blood pounding in my ears, my pulse slowing with each beat. Subconsciously I had accepted my fate. I was going to die here. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING COMING HERE?" "Him. You were thinking of him." . Yes I did this for him. I needed to protect him. The only other person who could ever love a freak like me. Because we were one in the same. (WAS DELETED BEING FIXED
1. Prologue

**Prologue: is this the end?**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the characters!**

 **A/N:** **I have been toying around with this idea for a while. I'm nervous and excited to see the outcome. I have no real plan for this story so for the most part im just gonna wing it so bare with me but I really hope to actually finish this story and hopefully go back and finish those I sortta left hanging… but anyway excuse my rambling and please enjoy.**

Pain. That's all my life has ever been. So much pain. But this, this wasn't supposed to happen _. It hurts so much. Why does it hurt? My body it's… so heavy. Am I falling? Or am I floating? I think I'm falling._ My body doesn't register when it hits the ground. Its like the world is moving in slow motion. _Is this how its to end? I'm to lay dying in a pool of my own life source with nothing but a cold sinister laugh to lull me to sleep? How did this even happen?_ I was always so careful. _How could I let myself end up in such a stupid situation?_

I could hear my blood pounding in my ears, my pulse slowing with each beat. Subconsciously I had accepted my fate. I was going to die here. But the coward that resided within me couldn't help but scream desperately within the walls of my head, _WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING COMING HERE?_

 _Him. You were thinking of him._ A tiny whisper of a voice echoed deep within my mind silencing any doubts I held with, and instantly brought a smile to my sore and beaten face. Yes, I was thinking of him. His smile. His voice. His laughter. Those deep golden eyes framed by those long thick lashes with eyebrows to match. Long flowing hair the color of chrome. Pointed little dog ears the twitched at the slightest sound. Lips as soft as rose petal. A soul that had been as beaten and battered as mine, yet shown so brightly it blinded you with just the slightest of glimpses. Yes I did this for him. I needed to protect him.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard him yelling for me and I wanted to laugh. He wasn't coming for me. He hadn't known where I was. I'd made sure to keep him in the dark. But I yearned for him so badly that my mind was playing me for a fool. Was it sick that it soothed me as I lay cradled in the arms of death? Maybe I don't really care. I'll happily die pretending he'd come for me. That he'd searched for me. That he'd loved me.

All my life I'd been known as a freak. You see I'm different from other humans. Physically, I'm an average teenage girl. I'd probably be what you considered beautiful. But that's only what you see on the surface. Look beyond that, and I'm sure I'd frighten you, just like I do everyone else.

Maybe that's what drew us to one another. We were one in the same. Two sides of the same coin. We were outsiders. Weirdos. Freaks.

I can read minds. I can see the future. I can take one look at a person and tell you every detail of their life. I know every word of every page of every book I have ever read. And he, he spent his entire existence shunned simply for being born. He was a half breed. A mix of human and youkai blood. A hybrid.

I can remember every detail of my life. From the moment of my conception, to present day. A lot of people don't believe me when I say this, but its true. I remember the constant pain my body withstood during my rapid development within the womb. I remember watching in fascination as my toes and fingers took form. I remember hearing the sounds of running water or the vacuum through the walls of my mothers tummy. I remember not being able to contain my excitement at the sound of my fathers voice, and kicking with the need to make my presence known. I remember most the warmth of my mothers womb enveloping me, dulling the ache of my rapidly growing body.

My first memory of love was that warmth. My second, was him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Day 1**

She may not have looked it, but she was shaking in her combat boots as she stood quiet as a mouse in the main office of the new school. Her new school. In her entire 17 years of life Kagome Higurashi has never attended school. That is, until today. Damn those grandparents of hers. She sighed as she replayed the argument they'd had months ago about her coming here, they knew her and people didn't mix. Still, they'd forced her come. Their argument? It wasn't healthy for her not to have any human contact. That's what their mouths said anyway, but Kagome knew the truth. They couldn't stand her. They feared her because she was different. And lately, it seemed her differences were becoming stronger and more apparent.

They felt that they weren't safe in their own home, and they hated her for it. Honestly, she could have used fear to force them into submission, but Kagome refused to become the monster they accused her of being. No, she knew nothing good would come of it, only more reason to hate her. And so, here she was.

She inhaled deeply before finally approaching the front desk.

"May I help you?" the secretary blurted automatically almost as if on autopilot never tearing her eyes from her computer screen.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi I'm looking for a Miss James."

The secretary typed away a little longer before finally tearing her eyes away from the screen and sparing Miss Higurashi a glance. Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline as her brain registered what stood before her. The angelic voice had come from a petite young girl. Her slender frame stood around 5'4". She possessed long lashes that caressed high cheek bones. A tiny cleft resided on her chin and there was a hint of dimples as she tucked her lips into he mouth waiting for a response. Perhaps the most bazar and most beautiful feature on her face, were her eyes. They were a beautiful lavender that seemed to glow the longer you stared. They were deep and intriguing. Warm and inviting. Hypnotizing and uniquely her own. She would dear call the girl beautiful if it weren't for the in your face attire she had on.

Black combat boots turned gave way to fishnet stockings that climbed up endless legs and disappeared behind a tiny black and red trimmed skirt that hugged thick rounded hips. She wore a netted long sleeved shirt over top of a pitch-black noodle strap shirt. Every other nail was painted black or red, and sharpened to almond shaped points. Her long hair hung to her waist and was split down the middle as red dye clashed with her natural jet black hair, with bangs to frame her pretty face. Her entire get up screamed stay way. She floored the secretary. The young girl had face of a sweet innocent angle, and yet she dressed herself up to portray something dark and intimidating. A face that drew you in, but a wardrobe that said fuck off. How strange.

The secretary sighed. It was none of her business. Before she could think too much into it, she quickly dialed the school counselor. "I have a Kagome Higurashi here for you."

The call was quick and soon Kagome found herself sitting in the brightly colored office of Miss James, waiting for her roster. The woman before her tried to make idle chit chat as she got her paper work together. She informed her that she could come back and talk about anything with her, as she was the counselor, whether it be academic or not.

Kagome barely paid her any attention. She already knew all of this. She could hear her thoughts all the way from the main office. She also knew that the woman before her was sizing her up and already categorizing from the moment she'd stepped foot into her office. She'd already pegged her for a future problem child. Kagome tried not to let it get to her. After all what did she expect when she had dressed this way on her first day of school. But still, it hurt to not even be given a chance. She could tell herself she didn't care. Hell, she could scream it to the world until she was blue in the face. But the truth is, it hurt.

After a short phone call Miss James stood from her desk and escorted Kagome through the main office and out into the hall where a young boy of about 17 stood. Compared to Kagome's short stature the boy was tall at about 5'11". His skin held a slight tan, his hair tossed around his head giving him a cute messy look. His face held a mischievous look as he grinned at her with a glint in his dark blue eyes.

"Kagome, this is Miroku Houshi. I have asked him to escort you to your classes today since you to have most of your classes together." Miss James made quick introductions before bidding Kagome farewell and good luck on her first day and taking her leave.

Kagome sighed as she took in Miss James' retreating form as she was left standing with Miroku. His thoughts rung loud and clear within her head and she easily side-stepped his wandering hand before it could reach its destination, her ass.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She muttered blankly before turning to face him.

He stood puttering as his face flushed with embarrassment burning bright red. Was it weird that he been more embarrassed that she knew what he planed then if she had slapped him after he did it? Her knowing was a blow to his ego. He wasn't as sneaky as he'd thought he was. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, do what?"

Kagome fought the urge to smile at his terrible attempt to play dumb. She shook her head straightening her back, she folded the paper she already had memorized and began her trek down the halls without another word. This was going to be a long day.

 **INUYASHA'S P.O.V.**

it was 11:40 am and the entire school was abuzz with rumors about some new girl. Some, the boys, referred to her as the hottest thing they'd ever seen. While others, the catty girls, referred to her as a freak. Some even went so far as to say they didn't feel safe around her.

It really didn't matter to InuYasha, all he knew was that all this talk was really starting to get annoying. Who cares? Frankly, he was tired of hearing her name like she was some sort of celebrity or something.

He let out a sigh of relief as the bell signaling lunch finally rang. He needed some fresh air. He made his way through the lunch room stopping at the vending machine to grab a few snacks, shoving them into his back pack before making his way out into the school parking lot. As soon as he stepped foot outside, he was hit with the smell of vanilla and cinnamon. The smell almost reminded him of Christmas. It was warm and inviting. Spicy and sweet, and it drew him in. without even a second thought, he began to follow it.

 **KAGOME'S P.O.V.**

By lunch Kagome's head was pounding. The constant thoughts of the people around her were starting to take its toll. It was like a constant yelling within her head. There was never any quiet. And she desperately needed a moment alone. Between the vile thoughts of all the boys and the rude ones from all the girls she just wanted to curl up in bed. There were either catty thoughts from girls or horny thoughts from boys it was disgusting. Even the thoughts of some of the male teachers were horrifying.

By the end of each class she knew who was fucking who, what teacher fantasized about what student etc. She needed a break. When Miroku guided her to the cafeteria she quickly made for the door that lead to the outside tables. Once outside she bypassed everything and headed straight for the empty field across the parking lot. It wasn't until she reached the middle of the field and collapsed that she was able to breathe easy as the throbbing in the back of her head began to ebb.

The more the pain decreased, the more her body relaxed. She was so tired. Her mind began to feel disconnected from her body and she began to feel light. As though she were floating, drifting away from her body, from this earth. The slight throb so dull now that she could barely feel it. And all she could think about was sleep. Her eyes were so heavy. She was so at ease she almost didn't detect the thoughts of someone headed her way.

With a groan she forced herself into a sitting position in time to catch a glimpse of silver and red headed her way. Within seconds that streak of silver and red was taking form beside her into that of a boy. Shaking away her exhaustion she forced herself to focus on the words the boy was saying.

"Are. You. Okay?" the boy spoke slowly as though Kagome was incapable of comprehending, although there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

It was enough to succeed in pissing her off. "I'm fine." She quickly rose to her feet grabbing for her bag in frustration. Why the fuck couldn't she get a moment of peace in this damn school? In her haste to gather her things she her bag came undone spewing her books onto the ground. She closed her eyes and released a deep sigh in an attempt to calm her nerves before dropping to her knees to gather them. She noticed a pair of clawed hands helping her to quickly gather what was out of reach. In a matter of seconds she was standing, carrying what fell in her arms as the strange boy stood before her handing her the rest of her books. She gently took them from his grasp.

 _She smells nice._

"Thank you." She wasn't sure if she was thanking him for the mental complement, or the help but it didn't matter.

"You're that new girl everyone's talking about." It was a statement not a question.

She nodded once preparing to turn and make her way back to the school when he spoke again.

"What are you doing out here?"

She sighed before finally looking up into the boys face for the first time. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. He was gorgeous. Tall maybe 6'3", with long flowing sliver hair, sharp, stunning golden eyes framed with bangs and thick dark eyebrows and long curly lashes, high cheekbones and fangs. _InuYasha_. The whisper of his name tickled the back of her mind.

"Hanyou." The word fell from her lips before she even realized what she was saying.

His face scrunched up in confusion as the ears hidden under his bandana twitched. "Huh?"

She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Nothing. It was uh… too loud in there. Gave me a head ache." She fidgeted in place as he narrowed his eyes at her but decided to drop it.

"Yeah I know what ya mean." He pulled out his phone checking the time before wistfully looking back at the woods surrounding the field they stood in. "We should probably get back, lunch is almost over."

She had already started her trek back to the school before he even began talking. She needed to get away from him. Never in her life had her body ever responded to another person like that from a simple look. For the first time, Kagome could say that she had had butterflies. It was euphoric and invigorating, and down right terrifying.

But what really worried her, was his future. Kagome could take one look at a person, and know every detail about them. Where you were headed, and where you had been. But with him, she saw nothing. Even parts of his past seemed fuzzy.

Kagome could see anyone's future except her own, and it bugged her that she couldn't seem to see his. This was something she wasn't used to, and it worried her. She didn't know what it meant, but she needed to get away from him. Whoever this boy was, she had a nagging feeling that told her he would be her undoing.

 **INUYASHA'S P.O.V.**

He stood bewildered as he continued to watch the retreating form of the mysterious young girl he'd found lying in the middle of a field. He didn't know a damn thing about her except that, some of the rumors he'd heard about her had been true. She was beautiful. Her voice was so soft and sweet, even dripping with irritation at his blatant sarcasm. She was so tiny and fragile looking that he almost worried that the slightest wrong move would shatter her into a million pieces. The key word being almost. The way she dressed and carried herself screamed that when pushed far enough, she was a force to be reckoned with.

She smelled of something so sweet and familiar, yet unknown. He needed to know her. That thought both excited and scared him. He'd never yearned for the closeness he suddenly craved from her. He needed to know her, needed her to know him. His only fear was that once she did, she'd shun him, just like all the others. That she'd hate him just as much as all the rest. What really frightened him though, was that that was a risk he was willing to take.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Can I walk you home?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot blah blah blah!**

 **Again bare with me I haven't the slightest idea of where this story is going its gonna be as much a surprise for me as it is for you and with that happy reading plz feel free to review I love feed back and now let the story continue.**

Four classes. That's how many classes she'd had after lunch, and in every single one he was in. The rest of her day was a blur. Not that she couldn't remember every detail of it, she just didn't want to. It grated at her nerves to know that every class after lunch was shared with _him._ What made it even worse, was that she could feel his eyes on her. As time passed, she could feel his stare growing more and more intense. He was trying to read her.

It creeped her out and pissed her off. No one had ever taken so much interest in her before, and now that someone was, she had no idea how she was supposed to act. At least when people ignored or avoided her, she could say it was because she wanted them to. Now though, she felt as though she held no control over the situation.

With a deep sigh she pulled on her back pack and made her way out of her final class. She'd decided to wait a while so that there wasn't much traffic in the halls to delay her escape from this hellhole. Her headache had returned, and she just wanted to get to her bed. She decided to take her time. It was a long walk home and she felt pretty drained from forcing herself to tune out all the thoughts of her classmates. That was probably why she hadn't noticed she was being followed until she'd reached the main entrance of the building.

"Hey Emo." A vaguely familiar voice called to her. She meant to ignore who ever had called but she couldn't stop her reaction when her head snapped up and she turned in the direction of the voice. It was _him._ The boy from the field. He trailed behind her casually in no hurry to catch up with her though he'd called out to her. An air of cockiness surrounded him as though he'd expected her to wait patiently as he strolled over to her without a care in the world. Like she should be elated to be receiving his attention. It grated at her nerves. With a blank expression aimed his way she turned and continued on her way to the freedom of the school parking lot.

She'd barely made it out the parking lot before she was flagged down again.

"Hey babe." A deep voice rumbled behind her just before someone pulled her into a hard chiseled chest.

Kagome looked up only to come faced to face with a set of piercing blue eyes. _Wolf demon._ She knew him. They had physics together. His name was Kouga. He sat three rows in front of her and he was one of the boys who day dreamed about claiming her. Admittedly he was handsome. Long flowing jet-black hair was held up in a ponytail. He had a lean muscular chest, strong thick legs, and arms that made the normal girl melt. His high cheekbones were kissed by his long curly lashes with every blink. His rough rugger aura saved him from being pretty. He was hot. But Kagome didn't do people and she especially steered clear of the opposite sex.

As discreetly as possible she dislodged herself from his hold. "Ummm… do I know you?" she knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"My names Kouga. I noticed you in physics and I have to say you are beautiful."

"Thank you." Smiling politely she made to make a run for it before he could get to the real reason for approaching her.

"Listen babe, I'm not really sure how to go about this. I've never really had to approach a girl before, but maybe we could you know hang out some time and you know get to know each other."

Kagome tried not to gag as his idea of "getting to know each other" and "hanging out" played out within her head. If he wasn't used to approaching a girl, then he definitely wasn't used to rejection, but, you try something new everyday. "No thanks." Came her curt response before she carried on her merry way.

Kouga stood in a state of shock. No girl had ever told him know. A smirk played at the corners of his mouth as he raced to catch up with her. She was playing hard to get.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"That's because I didn't give it." Kagome threw over her shoulder drily with a sigh as she hurried through the crowded parking lot.

"Hey wait…" Kouga called out as he caught her wrist. The hairs on the back of his neck began to rise as an electric current seemed to pass through them.

She turned to him with an angry scowl in place as she yanked her wrist free. "Listen Koda-"

"Kouga."

"Whatever!" she already knew his name she'd purposely messed it up to portray her lack of interest. "I'm really not in the mood for this little game you're trying to play at. It's been a long day I'm tired and I'd very much like to get home I'm sure you could find any number of girls to entertain you but at the moment I'm not up to being one of them."

"I get it I'm sorry. But could I at least get the name of the girl I'm going to make my future woman?" he asked seeming unaffected by her little rant or the strange electricity she knew he felt.

 _He's an idiot._

She closed her eyes tightly and gently began to massage her throbbing temples. Not wanting to drag this out any longer she sighed. "Kagome Higurashi."

"Well Kagome, do you mind if I walk you home?"

Before Kagome had the chance to politely decline an irkingly familiar voice interrupted. "Hey wolf breath, Ayame is looking for you!" They both turned to the right to see that they had been joined by a third unwanted party.

"Ugh!" With a huff Kagome turned and continued on her way she couldn't seem to catch a break. She just wanted to go home and sleep was that too much to ask? The answer was apparently yes because she couldn't help but notice that that InuYasha boy had continued to follow her. She was grateful though, to see that Kouga had abandoned his pursuit of her.

"What is it now?" she asked with a sigh.

"Can I walk you home?"

"Why?"

 _I don't know._ His thoughts rung out loud and clear within her head but that wasn't what left his mouth. "Because you seem new around here, I don't want you getting lost."

That halted her. Her lavender eyes finally landed on him, gazing into his deep golden irises. "You're looking for an excuse." It wasn't a question just a statement of truth.

He blushed. "What no!" he stammered.

She fought a smirk at his obvious embarrassment. "I won't get lost I've lived here my entire life."

A look of confusion crossed his face. "Then how come I have never seen you around?"

"Because I usually only come out at night." She said with a shrug.

"Why?"

"It's quieter, less people."

"You don't like people much do you?"

She took a moment to think. To really process his question, and reflect on her life and every interaction she'd ever had with other people. Growing up she was always bullied, shamed and shunned for being different. Whether it be by the neighborhood children, or her own family, she was never accepted because of what she was. Some called her a monster. Others a freak. At heart she knew she was none of those things, but still others couldn't see that.

Not wanting to dig to deep into her past she shrugged. "I like people just fine. Hell, I love people. People just don't feel the same about me."

This admission caught him off guard. "Why? Because of the way you dress? People not to fond of the creepy baby doll thing you got going on?"

A sad smile played across her features. "I wish it were that simple. A person can change the way they dress. You can't change they way you were born."

Her answer only confused him more. "Is it your eye color?"

A small chuckle escaped her. It was the first time he'd heard her laugh and it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Kagome tried not to blush at his thoughts. She nodded not wanting him to know the truth about her. "Yeah, its my eyes."

"But they're so pretty." He mumbled to himself.

That caused Kagome to let out a full blown laugh. Her eyes had been called every name in the book, and pretty was not one of them. Wiping tears from the corners of her eyes she smiled up at him. "Thank you."

He blushed as if just realizing that he'd spoken out loud. "You're uh… welcome I guess?" he spoke while scratching at the back of his head. He hadn't even realized that he'd spoken out loud.

Before they knew it, they were standing at the train station and it was time for them to part ways but for some reason, InuYasha found himself not wanting his time with her to end. She was so different from the other girls their age and it was so strange and refreshing.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways." Kagome found herself feeling a strange sense of disappointment as the words fell from her lips.

"Yeah." He nodded

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

A clawed hand reached out and clasped her tiny wrist before she could turn to leave. A current of electricity shot up his arm at the moment of contact. His hair stood on end and his heart began to pound.

On instinct she yanked away from his hold.

 _What the fuck was that?_ He thought as he stared at his hand in shock.

She waited with bated breath for the look of anger or fear that usually followed when someone touched her. She got neither. The look on his face was one of utter fascination and curiosity. It baffled her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't properly introduce myself all this time we have been talking and I don't even know your name. I'm InuYasha."

"K-Kagome." She stuttered nervously as she hid her hands behind her back to avoid him touching her again.

He gave her a crooked grin. "It was nice meeting you Kagome. I'll see you tomorrow."

She could hear his thoughts as he plotted ways to get close to her again tomorrow already knowing he'd be trying to tag along for her walk home again tomorrow. She gave him a quick nod before turning with great haste to make her train. She needed to get away.

 **BREAK**

"I'm home." Kagome half-heartedly yelled upon her arrival. She knew no one would greet her in response as she made her way to her sanctuary. The basement. After the day she'd had, she needed time to relax. As quickly as possible she locked herself within her room. It was dimly lit and at first glance it looked like the average teenage girls room, with pink and white walls and a pink fuzzy carpet under her toes, that is, if you ignored the hundreds of books lining every wall in the room. At this point, there was more books than wall.

With a sigh she collapsed onto her tiny twin sized bed and curled up into a ball. She couldn't quite understand what it was she was feeling. She couldn't stop thinking about him. His eyes, his lips, the slight dimples grazing his cheeks. The fact that he was the first person to seem genuinely curious about her, someone who didn't see her as a freak it was refreshing. And it only drew her to him more. He didn't fear her and that excited her beyond belief. She's ashamed to say but he'd given her more compliments in one day then anyone had in her entire life.

The feelings bubbling up within her chest were confusing. She had to fight the smile that itched to etch itself onto her face. She reminded herself that he'd only been that way, because he didn't know her. Didn't know what she was capable of. She needed to distance herself. It hurt to admit, but if he knew what she really was, he'd treat her just like the others. And the truth of that tore at her. She needed to stay away.

 **INUYASHA P.O.V.**

He couldn't get her scent out of his head. She was so pretty. So small and fragile. And he could see it in her eyes, she was lonely. He couldn't stop thinking about those piercing violet eyes. Every time they locked with his it sent a shiver down his spine. Her eyes, they were so sad. Empty. They called out to him. He wanted nothing more then to be close to her. For reasons he didn't even understand he wanted to know her. That soft laugh made his heart sing and he knew he wanted to be the reason that she did it more often.

He could still remember the soft smooth feel of her skin in his hand and the look of fear that crossed her face when that shock had passed through them. It told him all that he'd needed to know, she'd felt it too.

As he lay there thinking of her, he began to drift off into sleep thinking of ways to get closer to her. To understand her. One thought came to him before sleep claimed him filled with dreams of violet eyes and black and red hair. _I'm going to make you mine Kagome._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Strange new feelings**

 **A/N STOP DON'T GO ANY FURTHER! Sorry I just wanted to let any returning readers know that chapters 1 and 2 have had some major edits and add-ons there's more detail and chapter one now has InuYasha's P.O.V. (that's why the update was so damn slow.) so before you read any more I just wanted you to get a heads up incase you wanted to go back and find out what made InuYasha go to that field in the first place. Any who that's all I had to say. I don't own these characters and blah blah blah without any further ado let us return to the story.**

Of all her classes, she knew gym was really going to piss her off. It wasn't because of the physical exertion or anything. Actually, Kagome loved working out. It was because gym was an all girls' class, and cattiness really pissed her off.

It was only third period and she was so ready to just throw in the towel and skip the rest of her day.

She stood staring into her gym locker, debating on leaving. The buzz of the other girls changing and chatting seemed distant as she allowed her mind to wander. Her head throbbed slightly from day two of fighting off the thoughts of others. Though it was easier today because she was prepared. So prepared, that she missed the thoughts of a few girls plotting their introductions.

A slim plush body grazed passed her followed by a loud shriek. "EW DON'T TOUCH ME FREAK!"

Confused, Kagome turned to the source of the commotion. Before her stood a tall slender girl with long jet-black hair that hung to her ass, pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck. She stood in boy shorts with her large breasts almost spilling out of her two sizes too small sports bra. Her hands were planted firmly on her hips as her sharp facial features were twisted into a deep ugly sneer of disgusted aimed her way.

Kagome sighed as she closed her locker behind her, clutching her gym clothes in her arms. _And so it begins._

"What's wrong Kikyo?" a girl with startlingly green eyes and fiery red curly hair asked from behind the sneering girl, a slight grin on her lips.

"This freak just tried to cop a feel that's what's wrong." The girl, Kikyo, responded sizing Kagome up. "I don't know why everyone was so hype about her being seen with Kouga and InuYasha. She's obviously a dike. I mean just look at the way she dresses, and don't get me started at the way she just stares off into nothing. I bet shes probably day dreaming about pushing me up against a locker and having her way with me right now."

She fought back laughter at the waves of jealousy that rolled of the irate girl as she spoke, her thoughts playing out clearly within her head. This was about InuYasha. If she were gay this girl definitely would not have been her type. She hadn't realized she'd spoken until the girl responded.

"Huh? What was that?"

"I said if I were gay slutty jealous bitch would definitely not be my type." The comment rolled off her tongue before she had a chance to think about it, but the look on Kikyo's face was priceless. She stood before her in a state of shock as her face burned beat red with anger and embarrassment.

Before the girl could respond the gym coach burst into the locker room. "Okay ladies lets go! Class starts in two minuets lets hustle."

The look of hatred on the girls face was missed by the coach as she exited the room as quickly as she'd entered. "This isn't over freak." The girl mumbled as she slid past Kagome, slapping her clothes out of her hands on her way.

The locks on the lockers began to rattle as her temper spiked. She clenched her fists tightly and took deep breaths in an attempt to calm her-self before anyone noticed the strange phenomena.

Once the rattling settled down, she calmly bent over and retrieved her discarded clothes, tossing them into her locker before exiting the locker room and gym. That was enough P.E. for one day. Once alone in the empty halls she allowed her anger to boil back under the surface as she recounted what happened as she made her way to one of the side exits of the school. She ignored the rattling of locks on lockers as they fought against their holds reaching out toward her as she passed.

Once outside, she gulped in the fresh air hoping to soothe the rage that boiled within her. As she grew older, she couldn't help but notice how much harder it had become to control her temper, and with it, came the struggle to control her strange powers.

Without thinking about it, she found herself headed in the direction of the empty field. Or at least she thought it was empty until she stumbled upon a class of running boys.

 **INUYASHA'S P.O.V.**

"Man I hope the girls use the field today too,"

"Yeah I heard that new chick has gym this period too."

"Ha! I'd love to see how she'd look in those tiny shorts."

"Speak for yourself, I'm trying to get a peek at KiKyo."

The banter of the other boys in his class was seriously starting to piss him off. Normally he could have easily tuned them out. But for some reason, today it was harder then usual.

 _It's cause they're talking about her._ An unfamiliar voice growled in the back of his head, but InuYasha just shook it off. He barely knew the girls name, so why would he care if the other guys were obsessing over her? _Because you're going to make her yours that's why remember?_

"Hey do you think she'd say yes if I asked her out?"

"Seriously? Have you even seen how she dresses? She'd probably cut you for even looking in her direction."

"She looks like the type that would like it rough."

Irritated InuYasha decided to distance himself from the rest of the guys before he throttled them all. For reasons he couldn't explain it bothered him to hear her talked about like that. He felt the strangest urge to defend her honor and protect her from their crude remarks and he knew nothing about the girl. _I mean seriously is this some type of cliché romance or something?_

It was then that the scent hit him. Vanilla and cinnamon. She was close by. Without a second thought he followed his knows to the source of the smell. A few yards away from the parking lot, she stood alone staring silently at him. He was so excited to see her he almost didn't notice the hurt angry look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Whose Kikyo?"

He frowned in confusion. "A girl." _Who I messed around with a few times._

Her face seemed to burn brighter with anger. "A girl you fucked and because you fucked her and turned around and ignored her she's pissed. She got wind of you walking me home yesterday and guess what? She made it her mission to try and embarrass me this morning."

His jaw dropped in astonishment. "But we, I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me InuYasha." She cut him off in the middle of his sputtering. "I can see it all over your face." A hint of sadness singed her voice.

That tiny hint was enough to make his chest tighten in shame. "It happened maybe three times, two of those times I was extremely drunk." The words fell from his lips in a rush. He needed her to understand.

She stood shocked that he even bothered to explain himself, and to a stranger no less. "It's, it's none of my business." She attempted to say.

He sighed. "I know, I'm sorry you had to deal with that. I'll talk to her and set things straight." He said looking exhausted at just the thought of the conversation that was to ensue.

"Look InuYasha I'm-"

"Higurashi why aren't you suited up for class?" the shout of her gym coach cut her off as her class filed into the field behind her.

"I wasn't feeling to well. I came out here to get some fresh air, but I still feel sick. I think I'm going to go to the nurse." As she spoke, she couldn't help but notice the hateful stare shot her way by a certain Kikyo. Or how she tried to slyly switch her way between the two of them.

InuYasha caught the sound of her irritated huff before he was left watching her stomp off in the direction of the school parking lot as a desperate for attention Kikyo clung to him. If he didn't know any better he'd almost think she was jealous. The thought excited him. Her reaction was cute. He caught himself smiling at her retreating form when Kikyo leaned into his chest and whispered seductively into his ear.

"So, you want me to come over later? We could mess around." She murmured as she attempted to nibble on his neck.

"No, I already have plans." He replied distractedly as he pulled away wanting to go after the object that held his attention most at the moment.

A tiny hand caught hold of his wrist. "Wait InuYasha can't i-"

"Look Kikyo, I'm busy right now we'll talk later." And with that he hurried after Kagome leaving a fuming Kikyo in his wake.

 **KAGOME'S P.O.V.**

she was fuming as she made her way through the parking lot. So much so, that as she passed the different cars, her aura caused car alarms to go off, doors to lock and unlock, and windshield wipers to go haywire. You could even hear the sounds of radios going crazy as windows rolled up and down. She was fucking pissed, and she needed to calm down before the commotion was noticed by the entire school population. _Too late._

"Kagome!"

She turned just in time to catch him jogging in her direction as he clutched at the top of his head, trying to protect his hidden ears from the sounds of alarms and radios. She took a deep breath forcing herself to calm down enough to relax her out of control powers. Gradually, the cars began to turn back off, and soon the lot went quiet.

When everything settled, she stood silently, her stare unblinking as she watched him waiting for his reaction. He had to have realized all of that chaos was because of her. Once again, she waited for the look of fear, anger, and disgust to etch itself on to his face. And once again, she didn't get any of those.

His face was one of confused curiosity. "I'll walk you to the nurse." He said opting not to comment on what just happened.

She tilted her head to the side now confused herself but decided to follow his lead. "I'm not going back to school, I'm leaving." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Where do you want to go? I'll give you a ride."

Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline at his statement. "You have a car?"

He smirked "Yeah, but I was actually talking about my bike." He said as he tilted his head in the direction of the only motorcycle in the parking lot.

It's black paint gleamed as the words "He walks among them, but he is not one of them." Stood written out in striking red kanji as flames seemed to lick at the bottoms of the words. The silver exhaust pipes that decorated the sides shined brightly in the sunlight. The bike was beautiful, sleek, and dangerous.

She trailed slowly behind him, admiring the bike up close barely paying him any attention as he spoke.

"Is that cool?" His voice finally broke her mesmerized state.

"Huh?" She asked dumbly.

He chuckle. "Close your mouth, you're drooling. I was asking if it were cool if we drove by my house so I could get a change of clothes I don't want to run back into the school to change." She shrugged fanning nonchalance when really, she was so ecstatic at the chance to ride on the motorcycle for the first time.

He nodded before reaching into the side pack of his bike and pulling out a large leather jacket. Though it was three times her size, he held it open and motioned for her to slide her arms into it. Before she could question his actions he spoke.

"It gets pretty cold when the wind is whipping past you at eighty miles per hour. Plus, this offers some sort of protection encase we're in an accident."

She nodded as she stepped into the coat. He made quick work of zipping her in and strapping her up, in a coat that she seemed to drown in, before placing a helmet on her head strapping that on as well.

When he was done reached into the pocket of the leather jacket she was wearing, and retrieved the keys to the bike before turning and throwing one long muscular leg, covered by nothing but the school gym shorts, over the side of the bike.

It was then that she realized her tiny dilemma. She'd want another skirt today. "Ummm….?" She hesitated when he glanced at her taking in her appearance.

"You'll be fine once you sit down. Just press yourself as closely to my lower back as possible. That should keep it from flying up to much. When we get to my house, we can switch to my car if you want."

Blushing she nodded before gingerly climbing onto the bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist, before pressing herself as close to his back as possible.

 _Damn she smells good._ InuYasha's thoughts poured into her head as she caught him taking in a deep breath. She grinned before nuzzling her face into his shirt.

 _He smells good too._

The roar of the bike coming to life immediately sent tremors to parts of her body she hadn't known even existed. She felt her adrenaline begin to rush as they made their way out of the parking lot and shot into traffic.

Her heart pounded within her chest, as the wind whipped through her hair, and her stomach was left somewhere back in the school parking lot. This rush with something she'd never experienced before, and in her excitement she burst into laughter.

She couldn't see InuYasha smile as he listened to her sweet innocent giggles, but she could hear his thoughts. _She has the most beautiful laugh._

The mental admission quieted her giggles, making her blush and she snuggled in closer to him. _He smells so good._ Before she realized it, the close proximity combined with the tremors from the bike began to register as something else, as a heat she'd never experienced before coursed through her veins causing her skin to tingle and burn as of they have been set on fire, and her nipples began to stand at attention.

She flushed as she realized what was happening. She'd only ever read about this kind of thing in books, but it was nothing compared to actually experiencing it. All of this excitement had aroused her she realized as a dampness begin to develop between her legs. The same legs that clinched tightly on to InuYasha's hard thick thighs. Thighs that were, thanks to his gym shorts, left exposed and allowed his warm skin to rub against her bare inner thighs, only adding to the heat that caused her core to pulse and throb.

She bit down on her lip in an attempt to focus on the pain, to distract from the arousal coursing through her veins. Before she could calm herself however, a fear she didn't even know she had was realized.

 _Is… is this turning her on?_ His deep inhale caused her to blush when she realized he was scenting the air. He swerved when the impact of her scent hit him. _Oh god she's a, a virgin? How can someone as pretty as her still be a virgin?_

Her eyes widened as she realized just how much he could learn from a simple smell.

He shook his head telling himself to focus while Kagome tried not to die of absolute embarrassment.

The twenty minute ride seemed like hours as Kagome tried to control these a newly developed hormones that raged within just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore they pulled up to a gated residence.

InuYasha paused to grab a remote from the side pouch. He quickly punched in a code, putting away the remote, and taking off through the gate before the could fully open. Once again she found herself giggling at the sudden speed. She felt as though they were flying as they zipped passed trees and brush. After another ten minute ride, Kagome found herself in front of a colossal castle like mansion.

Acers of land rolled out as far as the eye could see in all directions. Occasionally the land was decorated with a statues or a bird bath, but front and center stood a large fortress that was both beautiful and imposing. Large windows tried to make the home seem open and maybe even a little inviting, but the looming columns that framed intricately carved double wooden doors gave it and intimidating feel. The white washed bricks that made up the exterior tried to exude a light mood but Kagome was nervous to see what lie behind those big heavy doors. The slight tugging from InuYasha finally aroused her from her momentary daze.

"It most be nice having so much money." She stated as she allowed him to guide her to his front door.

 _Money doesn't buy happiness…_ "It's cool I guess." He responded with a bored shrug.

"This place is huge do you have a library?"

He nodded, his expression still seeming bored.

"Can I see it?"

Her strange request caught his attention. Upon seeing his house, he was used to the normal reaction of awe at his brothers blatant display of wealth and power. The normal questions that followed were usually how many cars do you have? Do you have an indoor or outdoor pool? does it have a jacuzzi? Do you have a home theater? How rich are you? Questions like that he was used to. Hell, he expected them. So her strange request had completely caught him off guard.

Here she was, about to step foot into a castle, and the only thing on her mind was a room full of books? Damn, she really was strange.

He didn't question her as he unlocked the door and lead her into a large brightly lit foyer. He didn't bother to give her the grand tour as he led her across the gray marble floor to a wide spiraling wooden staircase. Kagome could see butlers and maids hurrying around the parlor and disappearing into different parts of the house on a mission to keep the already pristine home in a state of perfection.

After following him up the stairs and down 5 different hallways, and determining that one could get lost in this maze of a house a thousand times over, he stopped and turned to her in front of double white wooden doors.

"I'm going to go talk to my brother and let him know I'm here, then I'm going to shower and change it shouldn't take me more then twenty minuets. Wait for me here and then we can go out for lunch or something." With that he pushed open the double doors and allowed Kagome to take her first look into heaven.

 **Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd that's where I shall end todays chapter its late and im kind of sleepy sooooo I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoied writing be sure to read and review and just letting u knoe again if u read chapters 1 and 2 all ready you may want to go back and reread there have been a loot of add-ons (Like InuYasha's P.O.V. in chapters 1.) anyway im gonna hit the sheets so good night loves and if you loved it let me know and if you hated it again let me no thanks.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Honored to be your first.**

 **A/N I am so sorry about the super long wait ughhh long story short my macbook charger broke and it took me forever to buy a new one and when I finally did get it my mom ended up surprising us with a new house so I have been super busy with moving work and school any whore id like to dedicate this chapter to a special some one (miskee) I now that she was especially looking forward to this chapter before my charger broke so this one is specially for you I wanted you to know I didn't forget about you so yeah read and review and let me now how u feel if u like it let me now if u hate it let me no if u love it omg let me know lol any lwt the story continue.**

 _The house seemed to quiver and shake with each roll of thunder as lightning dance across the sky and illuminated the tiny well furnished living room. In front of a wide, open window stood a man on the cusp of aging. His broad shoulders sagged slightly as he ran a hand through his salt and peppered hair as he stared warily at his increasingly worried wife._

 _She'd been pacing constantly for the last hour and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't starting to put him on edge. "Kira, will you come down? I'm sure they're fine."_

 _The woman, Kira, came to an abrupt halt and turned her worried eyes on her husband. Normally, the pounding of the rain on the roof, and the quiet rumble of thunder that filled the silence in the room would have calmed her nerves. But today, it only added to her anxiety. "Yashiro," her voice trailed off as her bottom lip trembled._

 _Yashiro had to keep himself from snickering at his worrywart of a wife. He slowly made his way over to his petite wife, enveloping her tiny frame within his arms, and gazing into her deep brown eyes. Her hair tickled the backs of his knuckles where they rested at the small of her back. He gave her a reassuring smile before gently placing a kiss her forehead._

" _I'm sure they're fine."_

" _But it never takes more than 20 minutes for them to get here. It's been an hour. And why can't we reach them on their phones?"_

 _Yashiro shook his head at his wife's skepticism. "It's a storm, you know how bad traffic gets. And maybe it's the rain messing with the reception or something."_

" _But-"_

" _Relax." He cut off with a shake of his head as he guided her to a seat. "They're fine. I wouldn't have allowed Tsukune to marry her if I didn't trust that he'd be able to keep her safe in a little storm. They'll be here soon."_

 _ **I hope you're right.**_ _She tried to force herself to relax, but as the clap of thunder continued to shake the house, and lightning continued to cause eerie shadows to dance across the living room, she couldn't shake the feeling of dread that held her heart in a choke hold. Something wasn't right about tonight._

 _Another 10 minutes passed and Kira was on the edge of her seat in worry, when a pair of headlights shining in her window had her shooting up out of her seat and darting to the front door. Yashiro hadn't seen his wife move so quickly in years as he watched his wife throw open the door and rush out into the pouring rain._

 _Kira couldn't contain the look of relief on her face and she ran to meet her daughter and son-in-law. She smiled and even begin to laugh at herself as she watched her pregnant daughter clasp her husband's hand and struggle to get out of the car._

" _I'm gonna-" her sentence was cut short by a loud crack of thunder, and she was blinded by a flash of lightning._

 _The silence that followed was deafening. Kira could no longer make out the sound of rain nor could she register the sound of her own bloodcurdling scream as she stared her daughter and son-in-law, who lay hand in hand in the middle of her driveway. Their charred skin steaming as the cool rain made contact. It was then she that realized why she'd been blinded by that last flash of lightning. Her newlywed pregnant daughter and husband had been struck._

Kagome jerked awake, her chest heaving, and sweating bullets. It took her a second to get her baring's. Where the fuck was she?

"Are you okay?"

Her head snapped to the left at the sound of his voice, and it was then that she realized where she was. InuYasha's mansion. The last thing she remembered was freaking out over all the books he had in his over stuffed library. She remembered grabbing a first edition copy of _Moby Dick_ and getting settled in the big comfy arm chair. She remembered suddenly feeling so sleepy, and the next thing she knew, she was reliving that nightmare of a memory. It wasn't even her memory, but it had haunted her since she was a child.

"Um…" his quiet hum and perplexed face brought her back to reality, and embarrassed her. She hoped she hadn't been mumbling in her sleep again.

"Wha-" her sentence came to a halt as she took in her surroundings and she

gasped.

All around them, books of all shapes and sizes levitated. They hung around her eerily dancing in excitement from the pull of her powers. Some were being held up by metal trimmings on the edges, corners, and spines, while others dangled by the metal buckles that held them closed. Regardless, every book floating had that in common, they contained some sort of metal.

Kagome jumped from her seat, and the books abruptly fell to the ground littering the floor around her.

"Ouch!" InuYasha whined as one hit him over the head in the process of falling to the floor. Kagome would have probably found the whole situation to be comical if she weren't internally freaking out.

Never in all her 17 years of living had she ever lost control of her powers while she was sleeping. She'd noticed her powers growing stronger, but this was ridiculous.

InuYasha sighed as he watched the color drain from her face. This obviously didn't happen often, or she wouldn't look so mortified. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her back down to her seat. Without another word, he proceeded to call for house keeping to clean up the mess. When he returned, he found her in the same spot, unmoving, with a blank expression on her face.

"You ready for lunch?"

she didn't respond. She was to lost within her own thoughts. What the fuck was going in?

"Hello? Earth to Kagome."

He blank expression remained the same as he began to snap his fingers in her face. She was so deep in thought the didn't notice InuYasha let out an irritated huff before it was too late. Kagome found herself facing the floor, he stomach pressed against his back as his hands gripped the backs of her thighs. He'd tossed her over his shoulder effortlessly. Kagome was completely shocked as the usual current that passed through her and another person from skin to skin contact, mixed with something else entirely shot through her.

The rush of this moment sent a thrill coursing through her veins. She was ecstatic. Excited, and pissed. She didn't know whether she wanted to laugh, or rip his fucking head off. Didn't this asshole understand the concept of personal space?

"Put me down."

He ignored her entirely as he quietly scooped up her bag, tossing in the _Moby Dick_ book he'd noticed her clutching in her sleep, and began making his way out of the library, never saying a word. His silence and indifferent manner irritated the fuck out of her.

"I said let me go!" she repeated, this time letting her irritation saturate her tone with every word.

He continued to ignore her as he calmly opened the library door and proceeded to make his way down the maze of hallways.

The feeling of his hand on the back of her thigh still had her skin tingling, and she hated that she liked it. She didn't want to like that he was handling her like he was some kind of Neanderthal. This wasn't supposed to be exciting or pleasant. This was supposed to be nauseating and degrading.

Shaking off her thoughts, she found her voice and began pounding at his back. "Put me down! Damn it InuYasha! Let me go!" she began to kick her feet landing a few blows on his thighs. Her tiny hits only caused him to laugh.

 _He's laughing?!_ She internally fumed. Her irritation was not meant to amuse him. His laughter only fueled her irritation, making her double her efforts in causing him pain. "Put me down!"

"Cut it out." _At least she's acting normal again._

Two quick slaps to the backs of her thighs caused Kagome to squeak and go completely silent as she flushed in embarrassment, and a need seemed to resonate from the heat of the sting his palm left behind. _Oh dear god did he just…_ her face burned bright red in embarrassment. He'd just spanked her. But most horrifying was her body's reaction to it.

So when they stepped outside, she welcomed the feel of the cool air hitting her heated skin. She tried to calm herself as quickly as possible before a certain dog demon caught on to her traitor body's reaction via scent, but it was to late.

 _Fuck! She smells so fucking good…_

She blushed as she blocked out his thoughts before she could get a glimpse of just how much her scent affected him.

Just before she could resume her protests, she heard the sound of a car door opening, followed by InuYasha gently placing her on her own two feet.

He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as he took in her disheveled appearance. Her hair was tousled around her head from being held upside down. Her cheeks were flushed red in what he assumed to be agitation as she pouted with her arms crossed tightly across her chest. He'd never tell her this, but she was the definition of "cute when you're mad."

"What's so funny?" she gritted out.

"Nothing." He said easily with a shake of his head as he placed a hand on the small of her back and urged her to sit in the passenger seat of the waiting silver Audi. _You're just so cute._

She dropped into the passenger seat as her blush deepened. She tried to refrain from looking at him as he slid into the drivers seat. She wanted to appear irritated, though she was starting to forget why.

"So do you want Ramen or Tacos?"

She almost missed his question as he started up the car. She turned to look at him in confusion. "Tacos?"

"Yeah, tacos. You know, western food? You've never had tacos?"

she turned her head away in irritation. "Of course I've had tacos. Who hasn't?"

"Good. How do you like yours? In the chocolate? Or chocolate on the side?"

She shrugged as they began pulling away from the mansion. "I prefer it in the chocolate."

His loud shout of laughter startled her as she turned to him in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"You've never had tacos."

"I have so. I just told you I like them in the chocolate."

"Yeah and that would be cool if tacos were even edible with chocolate. But I'm sure beef, tomato, lettuce, cheese, and chocolate would be a horrible combination."

Her face turned beat red at being caught in her lie. Trying to maintain some sort of dignity, she huffed and said nothing else as they made their way out of the gate surrounding the huge property.

"So,… weird stuff seems o happen around you a lot huh?"

her stomach churned as he opened the door to a conversation she'd been dreading. Her mind raced as she tried to think of a way to explain exactly what the weird stuff he'd been referring to was.

"Sometimes." Came her curt response.

"So, do your eyes do that a lot?"

She scrunched up her face in confusion.

"You know, that thing where they change color. It happened earlier when I found you in the parking lot, and again when I woke you up in the library."

"Change color?"

"Yeah. They flash back and forth between lavender and silver." _Its actually really pretty. Scary, but pretty._

She was to shocked to acknowledge his train of thoughts as she tenderly caressed the cheek bone under her left eye. _Flashing back and forth?_

"Judging by the look on your face, I'm guessing you didn't know that."

Her only response was a slow shake of the head.

"Hey it's okay. Will it make you feel better if I let you in on a secret?"

she remained silent, but shrugged anyway.

"When my emotions get out of wack my eyes do the same thing.

She slowly brought her gaze to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the first time it had happened I was just entering puberty, so my hormones were all over the place. Anyway, my older brother and I got into a really big argument. I don't even remember what it was over. Hell, I don't even remember how the fight went. One minuet we're yelling at each other, and the next, I'm waking up cuffed to my bed. My brother told me later that something my dad had passed on to me caused me to black out and become someone completely different. Kindda like a split personality disorder or something."

Though he hadn't said it, Kagome could hear the truth in his thoughts loud and clear. His demon blood had over powered his half human soul and turned him into a full blood thirsty dog demon.

The rest of the ride was silent as Kagome contemplated exactly what InuYasha had told her. Puberty? It had never crossed her mind before. She really hadn't thought about why she hadn't acquired body hair or even her period. She had hips and breasts so she always just figured it would happen when it happened. But could this spike in her powers have something to do with her finally coming into womanhood or something? She'd never really thought about how her physical changes could effect her abilities. She was so deep into her thoughts that before she knew it they were pulling into the parking lot of a restaurant Kagome had never heard of before.

"Las Margaritas?"

"Serves the best Hispanic food in all of the city."

"Um…"

"Don't worry I'll make sure your first taste of Spain is one you'll never forget."

"But-"

"Just get out of the car Ka-Go-Me."

With a huff she began unbuckling her seat belt and gathering her things attempting to stall until InuYasha yanked open her door and stood holding out his hand waiting impatiently for her to take it.

"InuYasha, I didn't bring any money." She finally admitted shamefully.

He paused only for millisecond. "I wasn't really expecting you to pay for anything."

"But-"

"No more buts let's go! We skipped before lunch and I'm starving."

Before she could respond her gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the car. Once inside the restaurant they quickly found themselves seated. The smells of the food around her caused Kagome to realize just how hungry she really was as she ordered a Shirley temple.

"So Kagome, I remember yesterday you said you've lived around here all your life. If that's true then why are you just now deciding to attend Shikon high?"

his question caught her off guard. All her life people had taken measures to avoid her and here he was again showing genuine interest. "Well um… I told you people don't really take to me well and to avoid any unnecessary conflict, I tried to avoid any well-populated areas. That included schools. I got home schooled instead. But recently, my grandparents have grown less and less tolerable of me, and their solution was to get me out of the house altogether via school."

"Is it because of your eyes and the weird stuff that happens when they start to change?"

She sighed. "Yeah it… it scares them."

"So their response to fear is to alienate you?"

She shrugged refusing to look at him, not wanting to see how much their rejection really hurt her even after all these years.

"No offense Kagome, but your grand parents sound like cowards to me."

"They're not cowards its just easier to treat something you fear with hatred rather than trying to understand it."

"Hate? Your grandparents hate you?"

She didn't have time to respond as she was saved by the bell when a male waiter returned with their drinks, making a point to smile warmly at Kagome and completely ignore InuYasha.

"What can I get you today miss?"

"Um…" Kagome fidgeted nervously as she looked to InuYasha for help.

"Do you like seafood?" he asked her trying not to show any irritation at the waiters blatant disrespect.

She nodded timidly under his intense golden gaze before he addressed the waiter.

"You can start my date and I off with some crab dip and tortilla chips." He ordered coldly.

Giving a curt nod the waited scribbled down the order on his notepad before stomping off in the direction of the kitchen.

Once he was gone Kagome let out a laugh. "Your date? You had to go and crush his dreams?"

"He needs to be focused on working not flirting with girls who are obviously out on a date."

"This is a date?" she asked in confusion.

He paused, tilting his head to the side in though. He shrugged. "Yeah I guess so."

Kagome blushed. "I've never been on a date before."

InuYasha's jaw dropped. It was one thing for her to still be a virgin. Hell, he still could barely believe she was one. But for her not to have been on a date before? She couldn't be serious. "How is that even possible?"

She shook her head. "No one ever showed any interest before. They'd get around me and see how unstable things can get around me and they get scared."

He shook his head. "Well I'm honored to be your first."

Soon the waiter returned with the chips and crab dip and Kagome's mouth watered at the aroma. InuYasha laughed as he watched her eyes bulge and grow as big as saucers. He told her to dig in while he ordered her some shrimp nachos for the main course and a beef nacho grande for himself.

They made small talk while they enjoyed the chips and dip. Kagome was in awe at how well tomato, cheese, and crabmeat went together, and InuYasha just enjoyed watching her face light up with every bite. By the time they'd finished the dip, they're real nacho platters had arrived, and they were in a heated argument over which color was better blue or red.

"Red is so boring. At least blue varies in shade. I can't tell scarlet from crimson! Red is just red its pointless to even try to say they r different shades." Kagome argued.

"Blue is depressing. When you think of blue you think of a sad person. Plus red is the color of passion."

"Psh, whatever. That's the gayest thing you've ever said." She laughed as she swung her feet under the table before swiping a cheesy beef covered nacho from his plate.

"You're gay." He responded as he stole a shrimp from hers.

"Only on Tuesdays."

"It is Tuesday."

"I know." She laughed as she pretended to eye a passing waitresses butt.

"Damn and here I thought I actually had a chance, I guess there go my hopes for the future."

She giggled. "Only for today."


End file.
